Murdock's deadly Kitty
by jcvampirebat
Summary: Murdock / OC This is where Murdock finds his and sweet but extremely deadly Kitty cat. Will they find love or will she secretly killed him? Rated: M for language violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Murdock's deadly Kitty

Disclaimer: I do not own the A Team. If I did they would still be on TV and there will be an A Team sequel in the making, but I don't. I do own my character Kitty and any other characters I make up.

Info: Kitty is a deadly assassin/weapons specialist's /spy for the US. She's not in the black force her rank is unknown. She is the ghosts, the death dealer. She is 5 foot three with waist long black hair, her eyes are two shades of gray the right eye and stormy gray and the left eye is a whitish gray.

* * *

Chapter 1

Hunting for a steak

I was in the back of the camp in my own private tent, near a landing field so wasn't too suspicious, when I got in and out of my jet helicopter. What camp was I in, I don't know, nor do I really care. Everyone stuck with the group and no one strayed too far but me. I guess they like to know where everyone at so when they do a head count each morning and even in the evening just to make sure no one snuck in and split their throats. This is very funny because that's what I do. Good thing for them I'm on their side.

Yep trained by the government themselves I'm the secret weapon I'm the one they send in all pretty and dolled up going to a room of people they don't like woo them and then they don't expect it I kill them all. And I just walked out the room like nothing happened and I got it down so good sometimes I don't even get a drop of blood on me.

But enough about that you learn more about what I can do later.

"I hate the desert." I said sticking my head out of my tent; I looked at the check to see if my baby was alright it was still covered safe from the sun. I sighed and stepped out of the tent putting the hood on my jacket over my head, trying to look as military as possible but not too noticeable so I took the hood off. Blending in was not my thing… In less I needed to. To me blending in at headquarters was not necessary but no one supposed to know this is my headquarters or that I'm even here.

So I make my way to the eating area going unnoticed, so I thought. There was this one team a weird bunch. One was a pretty boy who looks like he did not know the meaning of dirt or get dirty. Then there was this mechanic/ breaking you in half kind of guy with a Mohawk, who is always tinkering or fixing something, then there's a cook, an insane cook who uses gunpowder like A1 sauce.

There's only one that I actually know Col. John (Hannibal) Smith. Who I call uncle, he kind of adopted me as soon as I joined the military, and I was a wild child nobody could tame, but him. He had an interesting approach. He liked the fact I had a wild side and he liked the fact that I follow orders and execute any order. So he took me under his wing and taught me some other things I needed to know. I guess with his watchful eye and the military's watchful eye somebody took a great interest in me and I became government property, almost.

Whenever uncle called I was there to help, unknown to his team they had a deadly weapon on their side.

So I guess I drew someone's attention, as I walked by always looking over at their specifically area just to see if uncle was there. And knowing uncle's team they picked up on that and notice me at the same time but no one was making it to obvious. Mostly the cook and the pretty boy but I think they both have different reasons for noticing me no I'm positive they have different reasons for noticing me.

But this time as I walk by it was a little different. The cook at the grill called out.

"Order up! One steak ready to eat."

He said looking directly at me, so I just walked on by keeping to my direction of going to the cafeteria. But that's steak sure sounds nice and it smelled nice.

Looking around the cafeteria I found nothing I want. Then my mind drifted back to the steak, knowing that it was nice and juicy on the inside and crunchy and crispy on the outside made my mouth water.

So I started a new mission find Uncle Hannibal at all costs. Lucky for me I did not have to leave the cafeteria. He was sitting with General Morrison having lunch. Me being me I nicely pranced over and sat down next to my uncle.

"Hello uncle and Gen. Morrison"

Morrison sends me a nod in greeting, while uncle says "hello having a nice day kitten?"

"It's good, but right now I'm starving and there's nothing I want here. But I was offered a very nice juicy steak on the way over here from this cook in a Hawaiian shirt. So I wanted to see if I could pick up my order" I said sweetly as possible. Giving uncle my big puppy eyes.

He looked at me knowingly, shaking his head and smiling "Kitty you know your orders." He told me firmly.

So I give him a small whimper and hug on his right arm making my eyes water just a little. Lucky for me at that time my stomach gave a little baby grow, making me look even cuter.

My cute puppy ways did not work on uncle very well at times, but Gen. Morrison fell right into my trap.

"Oh come on Hannibal she already knows you and talks to you and that is going against her orders. So why don't you introduce her to your team I know she helps you out on some missions. What can it hurt to let her talk to them? We both know she gets bored very easily, by the way it sounds your team is quite eager to meet her." Morrison says with a smile.

"And that's where the problem lies..." said Hannibal giving Morrison a knowing look.

"Come on Hannibal Kitty knows how to take care of herself. And I know you're very eager to find a way to get her on your team a officially." Now it was Morrison turned to give Uncle Hannibal a knowing look.

Hannibal turns back to me with a look that says 'don't- cause- trouble- and don't-kill –no- one.' Then he says "okay go get your steak and tell the boys they have a mission to prepare for."

Giggling like a maniac I jumped up and hugged Uncle Hannibal and ran off not waiting for him to change his mind.

Murdock pov

"Order up! One steak ready to eat." I said to the pretty lady as she looked in our direction.

But she walked on by, I knew that she would.

"Murdockwho are you talking to fool, it better not be anything invisible." B.A. said. As he stopped what he was doing to the terrain vehicle.

"No Murdock trying to get this girl's attention. The one who walks by like she is looking for somebody in our area. I think she knows Hannibal." Face said.

Rubbing sunscreen lotion on his body in one of the lawn chairs by the kiddie pool.

"Well I thought it would be nice to invite her over for a bite to eat and chit chat. You know to get to know her. I mean she has a helicopter, I like helicopters, and I'm a pilot and she a pilot, so I was guessing we had and interest to start from." Murdock said nervously messing with the grill.

"So you think you can bribe her over here with a steak burnt to a crisp and this would get her attention. You are one crazy fool." B.A. said shaking his head while going back to work on the vehicle.

"Murdock how do you know she has a helicopter?" Face said

Turning a round in the lawn chair to look at Murdock questionably.

"Oh I might have followed her wants back to her tent once. She right offs the landing strip and there's a copter covered up not far from her tent, which she checks to make sure nobody messed with it." Murdock said flipping another steak, like this was completely normal to follow people.

This time B.A. and Face stopped what they were doing and just stared at him until Face said "Wait you followed her! You can't do that Murdock."

Murdock looked confused.

B.A. jumped in and said "This fool is stocking people now"

"No no no no. I just wanted to know where she stayed and what she does.

Now we know she's a pilot. So I thought it would be nice to invite her over.

I mean we never see her talking to anybody, maybe Hannibal when no one's looking." Murdock said shifting his eyes from side to side.

Face just shook his head at the crazy pilot who found himself attracted to a woman. 'She is beautiful' he thought to himself. Something in the back of his mind something was telling him to not get to close to that one. So giving some advice, he said "Leave that one alone Murdock, I'm telling you there's something off about that girl."

"But Face that's how I like them." Murdock said with one of his insane grin.

* * *

please leave a review, if you feel like it. This is my first story so please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading my story. I hope it is makes sense, I'm totally new to these writing game. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the A Team. Only own Kitty.

* * *

Chapter 2

Unknown Friendly

Going back to where the team was and stopping dead in front of them. Oddly enough no one noticed I was there I guess with them being obvious goes unnoticed.

So I move past the pretty boy and swing around to the grill, where cook was busy at work and my order was there waiting off to the side on the grill.

I could grab it and go but uncle pretty much told me to stick around.

Made myself known with a sweet "HI."

Not knowing how jumpy this group was. Pretty boy jumped up so fast from the lawn chair he tripped and fell into the kiddie pool. The mechanic hit his head on the hood of the vehicle he was working under with a loud "Dammit!"

The poor cook yelled out holding his chest like I just gave him a massive heart attack. He turned quickly to look at me.

"Where did you come from!" Said the pretty boy

"Do you know it's rude to scare people like that!" said the mechanic

They both said at the same time, but I was a paid them little attention. It was the green eyed cook who really caught my eyes. 'He has really pretty green eyes.' I thought to myself

"Hi" he said still staring into my eyes.

"I hope I didn't startle you too much, I would've hated to kill the cook." I said looking into the eyes fluttering my big eyelashes.

"No no, you just startled me a little bit. So what can I do for you?" He said looking a little nervous.

"Well you scare the hell out of us." Said the mechanic while wiping his greasy hands on a rag to rubbing at the back of his head.

I glanced over he was a lot bigger close-up and a little intimidating.

"No really where did you come from?" said the pretty boy who had got out of the kiddie pool and trying to pat himself dry.

Looking around I noticed that they had themselves a kind of closed in, no one can sneak up on them from behind they only had one way to do it from the front.

So I looked at him and giggle while saying. "I walked over here."

"Well… to walk over there you had to walk directly by me and I did not see you." Said the pretty boy

"You looked asleep to me." I said looking from him to the cook the steak on the grill.

"But I wasn't asleep. Yes I had my eyes closed but I did not hear you come near or by." Pretty boy said trying to make his point.

Looking back to the cook with a sweet smile, ignoring the pretty boy and said

"Is my order still available?"

"Oh yes!" said the cook "I'm H.M. Murdock by the way, but everybody just calls me Murdock" while he got his spatula to get my steak off the grill onto a plate with a fork and knife. Murdock did not want to give his rank for fear it might scare her away.

Taking my plate he gently grabbed my hand and led me to one of the lawn chairs and had me sit down, giving me my plate and knife and fork.

He said in a British accent "If there's anything else you may need, please do not be afraid to ask my lady." And with my giggle he went back to the grill with a big smile.

I looked at pretty boy and the mechanic they were both still staring at me.

"I'm Kitty, sorry about scaring you guys."

"Well it's nice to have a name that goes with the pretty face. I'm Lieut. Templeton Peck but I'm called Face." Said pretty boy I mean Face, as he sat next to me in another chair.

"And the big guy in the back who looks like he has attitude problem is Sgt. Bosco Baracus but we all call him BA"

Curiously asking "BA? Bad attitude?" turning to look at the mechanic with a curious look and then the other two.

He started growling when Face and Murdock started nodding and laughing.

"Shut up you fools" BA said

Going back to work on the terrain vehicle, ignoring us all together.

"Oh Col. Hannibal wanted me to tell you to get ready to prepare for your next mission." I told them while cutting into my steak starting to eat it.

My eyes widening with surprise to steak tasted so good, all I could say was "oh my God, this is so good." Between chews.

Bringing an insanely bigger smile to Murdock's face.

"They better not be any planes involved. I swear there better not be No planes, copters, hovercrafts involved!" I hear BA mumbling in the background.

"Did he say how he wanted us to prepare?" Face asked. Leaning in just a little being a little too swaths, for my liking.

I stared at him and kept chewing my stake, and then I cut another piece off and start chewing up that one. Totally ignoring him, he totally gave me the wrong vias.

Getting tired of him staring at me.

"Are you going to bother me the whole time I eat?" I asked flatly

"Hey I'm just trying to be nice to the pretty messenger."

"Hey, Face maybe she doesn't want you bothering her while she eats" said Murdock from behind the grill giving Face a dirty look.

"Yeah what he said. Get away from me."

Face looked shocked. In all his days no woman has ever turned him down straightaway. So he did the nicest thing and got up and moved to the farthest chair away from her.

"Well she did say we had to prepare for mission." stating his point.

"You think he'll tell me the mission or even how to prepare for, so I can explain in detail to you and everybody else out here. I think not." I said in annoyance

"You're not a very nice kitty" said Face

"I'm nice when I want to be, but Kitty is my name. And I just don't like you." I said glaring straight at him

"Well… aren't we off to a nice start." Face mumbled to himself.

Murdock looking on and loving this interaction between Kitty and Face knowing Face did not stand a chance of taking her out of his away from him.

After finishing my delicious steak, I leaned back in my chair with a contented sigh and a satisfied look I said "Thank you Murdock, for that delicious steak. Do you have anything to wash it down with?"

Murdock who is now sitting by me now, eating one of his own steaks. Looked up and nodding trying to swallow his bite he just put in his mouth to answer me.

"Yea we have some water, sodas and beers in the cooler, over ther by Face. What would you like?"

Before I could answer a soda came flying at me and I grabbed it out of the air before you get hit me. Looking to see who chuck the soda at me I saw uncle standing there smiling at me.

"Uncle that's not very nice through sodas that people." I said with a smile while opening my soda.

"Well I'm just keeping on your toes, honey" he said with a laugh

"Uncle!" Murdock Face and BA said at the same time

(BA was sitting around the kiddie pool with us.)

"Yes uncle, I am her uncle" Hannibal said mostly to Face.

The look on Face's face told everyone he was a little uncomfortable being around his Col.'s niece. Mostly since he was trying to pick her up.

"Don't worry Hannibal, I just realize we have nothing in common." Face said trying to get comfortable in his seat again.

"More like she turned you down." BA said with a smile taking a drink of water.

At that comment Hannibal raised an eyebrow and turned slightly to Face.

"Don't look at me Col…. It was Murdock ideas to get her over here. Not mine. I would've left her where she was at." Face said it with his hands up in defense.

Not liking the last part of what Face said. "And where exactly would that be?"

Before he could respond, Uncle Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed a bit telling him not to say anything. By the look in her eyes and the tingling sense of danger, Face kept his mouth shut and settles on glaring at her.

"Wow, you really don't like each other. I can cut the tension with a chainsaw." Murdock said looking back and forth between the two, waiting for the fight to break out.

"Now now, Kitty and Face you to have to play nice now, we have a mission to do." Hannibal said in a parent tone as he started walking away with me following him, expecting the others to follow too. So they did with Face mumbling, BA and Murdock laughing at him in the whole way to their units tent.

* * *

Follower and Reviews are appreciated. Thank you again


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the A Team.

* * *

Chapter 3

Why she here

Back at the Ranger's tent uncle explain how the plan would go.

So I took a seat in the back crossing my legs while they gathered around the planning table. By look on uncle's face I knew this mission was a little too simple for uncle's taste.

And after everybody was done reading the file, it was way too easy for them as well.

"An easy in and out job nice." BA said with a nod.

"I didn't any big airtime." Murdock said sadly. While BA's glare at him.

"Isn't this a little too easy for us?" Face question Hannibal about the mission.

"As simple as it may seem everything must be perfect, all the way down to the timing." Hannibal said trying to stress the point of perfection.

"This building the target is at only has exclusive people coming in and out of it. So we only have one opening and that where you come in Face. You're going to be the incorporator. Me, BA and Murdock will go undercover as a cleaning crew and go to the 44th floor. Where BA you will take all the power out to the 40 floor and only that floor when I give the queue. Murdock you will be on look out on the East elevator, in case the pickup point is changed. I'll take the South elevators, where the meeting point for the incorporator will be. Face once you're with them we would track you to the vault and don't forget to put another tracker on our target. Once you're in the vault check and see if the blueprints at their. Once Face gives the go that they are there I will give the queue to BA. Face when the lights go out grabbed the blueprints and the target, then me and BA will come to get you. Murdock you go to the roof where the escape plan will be waiting." Hannibal explained chomping on a cigar

"No helicopters!" BA stressed.

"Oh, BA it won't be that bad I'll only do a swan dive off the roof." Murdock said trying to reason with a growling BA.

"Did he just say swan dive?" I speak out in total shock. "Can you do that in a helicopter?" Looking around for my answer.

"Yea, you get up and over the edge and then you just let go, and if you turn the wheel a little. You can do a spinning swan dive." Murdock said with such excitement and confidence turning around and explaining it to me. I just stared at him in aw. This was one man who loves to fly. Too bad uncle was going to break his heart.

"I'm going to try that the next time I have a chance." I said with a smile sitting back in my seat.

"Don't worry BA. Murdock is not my escape plan. Sorry Capt." Uncle Hannibal said to the now disappointing pilot.

"Oh, that's why she's here." Face said it with a smug look. "For a minute there I thought she was just a tagalong. You know with you being her uncle and all." He said to Hannibal

I started growling in the background. He then looked at me to see what my problem was.

"Calm down Kitty. And no Face she is not a tagalong, Kitty here is our escape plan and our sharpshooter. She will be there and wait, so we can get out of there as quickly as possible." Uncle Hannibal explained.

"So … She's a pilot and a sniper?" Face said in a curious way. "She is so well-rounded." Mumbling to himself, giving Kitty a curious look.

"I'm really not flying anything." Murdock said in shock and disappointment.

"Sorry Murdock not this time. Kitty has just the tool we need to get out of there as quickly as possible." Hannibal apologizes again giving the pilot a sympathetic look.

"If you want you can sit in the copilot seat next to me, and help me fly. I'm very bad with directions." I said as sweet as possible trying to make him feel better. Murdock just smiled shyly and nodded. Smiling back at his adorable reaction I got up and hugged him, saying.

"You're such a good sport."

Wow, did he smell nice like a nice gentle breeze on a fresh dewy morning, with a leather interior smell and a hint of smoke from the grill. I guess the hug or the fact that I have my nose buried into his chest must've caught him by surprise. Because it took a while for him to hug back.

Murdock whispering to everyone while pointing down at me buried in his chest. "I think she likes me."

"Is she all right, because she is smelling him..." BA said catching my attention, so I gently started to pull away from Murdock but he did not let go, looking up at him to see him looking down at me.

"Sorry, I like the way you smell." I said Murdock with a hint of shyness and a light blush. He gave a lopsided grinned at that. Trying again to stepping away from him this time he let go, but from his look he did not want me to go too far. So for fear of breaking his heart, I stood right next to him.

"Hannibal you want a pilot that can get us lost, at least Murdock know which direction we have to go in." Face said quite upset, running his hand through his hair like this was the worst idea he's ever heard.

"It will be all right, Kitty always knows her way back to home. She's fine BA, she just found something she liked." Uncle Hannibal said with a smile chomping a cigar giving everybody a reinsurance look.

"So what's her part again?" Face said in a not so nice way.

"Kitty part is Lieut., to cover us if we have company following and to fly us out of there as quickly as possible. If everything goes according to plan no one would even know. This is going to be simple. We will be back before lunch." Uncle Hannibal said with an air of confidence while giving the signal that the meeting was over and for everyone to go get ready.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. It may take me a while to get chapter 4 out, I am a little stuck but I'm working on.

Thank you all for adding me to your favorites and reading my story!

Keep adding me and/or review.

Thank YOU all!


End file.
